Paranormal Humanity
by ImmortalDawn18
Summary: Ed's a werewolf who's ashamed of his transformation.  When Roy goes vampire to save him from himself, well, it's not gonna be all too pretty...  Vamp!RoyxWolf!Ed  AUish.  Beta-ed by Ace5980.
1. Prologue: Rosebush

Dawn: Phew, I finally got this edited!

Ace: You mean _I _got this edited.

Dawn: Uh-huh!

Ed: Um, what are you doing?

Roy: And why does it involve me?

Dawn: Um, um-

Ace: I REGRET NOTHING! *runs away*

Dawn: I WANNA LIVE! *runs away too*

Roy: WHAT DID YOU TWO DO? *runs after them*

Ed: ImmortalDawn18 and Ace5980 do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Now, please excuse me to join in the chase. *runs away* GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN SKIN YOU TWO ALIVE!

* * *

Prologue- Rosebush

Edward's breath rasped in his throat as he ran. He could hear how frantically Al and Roy called for him, but he couldn't stop, not now. If they saw him now, his life would end, and while he might not have minded that before all this had happened, the survival instinct inside of him would not allow him to so callously throw away his life like that. The prickling in his veins urged him faster when it sounded like Roy was gaining on him, the blond unaware that his sharpening hearing was responsible for that, not a decrease in distance.

**Keep running, Sun,** the voice in his head encouraged, echoed by the weaker echoes of the others.

_**Of course, Frostbite,**_ he thought irritably. _**As if I would plan anything else when capture means death for the whole, not just me!**_

**Others have fallen short before where you stand, Sun. You cannot blame me for being cautious.**

**Calm down, Sun! Panicking will only hasten your symptoms!**

_**Thanks for the insight, Nightmare. As if I couldn't have figured that out on my own.**_

_He's just trying to help, Sun._

_**Godiva, I've been involved in this just as long as he has. I can't help it when he points out something so obvious I've known it for months.**_

**Godiva, Nightmare, stop talking. This only hurts the problem, not helps.**

_**Sorry Sun, sorry Frostbite,**_ they murmured, properly chastened.

**Right now, just keep running, Sun. We'll come and pick you up.**

_**Hurry. I can hear them gaining on me.**_ Edward darted down the dark alleyway, hoping against hope his blind choice wouldn't backfire horribly and end up getting him caught. He could smell the others gaining, their hurry making them far less cautious than usual. His golden eyes lit up, scanning the alleyway anxiously, delighted in the lack of people.

However, trotting out of the dead-end came three large wolves, their tails wagging when they caught sight of him. The slender silver she-wolf, the leader, nuzzled him affectionately, while the chocolate one sat down patiently, trying in vain to ignore the prancing black male at his side. Edward smiled, knowing he'd reached home. He met the she-wolf's eyes gently, reading the message in them easily.

He closed his eyes, pulling himself together. He yelped at the pain as his bones cracked in protest, and the others whined sympathetically, helping him through the ordeal like they always would. When his eyes opened again, Edward wasn't there anymore; in his place was a beautiful golden wolf. **Welcome back, Sun,** the silver she-wolf yipped quietly, touching the underside of her jaw to the tip of his muzzle.

_**As if I could go anywhere else, Frostbite, **_he chuckled dryly, acknowledging the other two with a curt nod. **_Where are we running tonight?_**

**I'm all for scaring the shit out of your boss,** Nightmare offered lazily.

_I second that, _Godiva interjected.

**It's your choice, Sun. Where do you want to run tonight?**

The golden wolf considered it for a moment, sitting on his haunches as he considered the matter. Where did he want to run tonight? _**Why don't you three go on without me? I think I want to be alone tonight.**_

**That's all he ever wants to do when he changes,** Nightmare grumbled. **I bet he's going to just sit outside Roy Mustang's window all night.**

_**I don't do that!**_ Edward protested sharply.

Godiva eyed him with contemptuous eyes. _Sun, we've all seen how you get with him. Hell, we've even taken peeks at how you always sleep in the bush outside there, drive away the pack of normal wolves that took up residence in his backyard. If you don't end up there in the rosebush again, then I'm straight as an arrow._

**YOU'RE STRAIGHT?**

_Figure of speech, love. I'm straight as a rainbow and head-over-heels for you._

_**Ugh, I so don't need that picture in my head right now. I'm just worried for him, that's all.**_

Godiva and Nightmare looked like they wanted to protest, but Frostbite interrupted them before they could get started. **Do whatever you feel is necessary, Sun. We'll be fine if you stay behind again, so long as you're happy doing it.**

Edward nodded, dipping his head in gratitude. He didn't know why he was always drawn to sleeping in the rather uncomfortable position of being inside Roy's rosebushes, but whenever he would try sleeping somewhere else, he wouldn't be able to settle down in his wolf form unless the thorns were pricking him in places he didn't even know it was possible to get pricked by a thorn before it had happened. He pushed himself to his feet, enjoying the feeling of running wherever he wanted to, but eventually he slowed down, intending to return to his usual nesting spot.

He braked haphazardly in the woods behind Roy's house, panting heavily while staring longingly at the window for a long moment. The truth was, he really did want to tell Roy the truth about what had happened to him, but if he did, he had no doubts in his mind that he would be killed, if not at Roy's hands, then someone else's. Heaving a great sigh from his chest, one of the few things he loved about being a werewolf was how his height hadn't translated and he was just as large as the others, if not more so, he padded into Roy's backyard.

A scent entered his nose, and instinctively, he recoiled, a growl building in his throat before he recalled what it belonged to. Curious as to why Roy's scent seemed to emancipate so strongly from his normal hidey-hole, Edward nosed aside a few branches, wincing a little when a thorn scraped against his snout. Inside the little nest he'd made for himself slumbered the man himself, having fallen asleep no doubt while waiting for Ed to return. Confused, the wolf stretched out, nudging the alchemist in the side gently with his muzzle, causing him to tense and swat sleepily at him.

Amused by the reaction, Ed took another step forward, giving Roy a more solid nudge in the ribs. "Stop it, Fullmetal," he groaned, grabbing a chunk of gold fur and yanking the attached wolf down around him. "Lemme sleep."

_Yes,_ Ed thought absently, curling in around the human at the words, trying to conserve body heat since he knew from experience the temperatures would only drop as time went on, _let's sleep. One last night with the creature I adore._ He adjusted his thoughts so that the others, namely Frostbite, could hear him. _**We're moving on tomorrow. Staying here any longer would be foolish.**_

The response was long in coming and weighted with a strange kind of regret. **Very well, Sun. We shall start off at daybreak.**

_Good, _Edward mused, laying his head down heavily on his paws and letting his tail drape over Roy possessively. _That'll give me enough time to catch some sleep then lug this old bag of bones up to bed before we high-tail it. I never wanted to do this, Roy, but I can't put my own welfare, even my own happiness, over the pack's well-being. Equivalent exchange should repay you for this, one day, but if there's one thing I know, it's that equivalent exchange won't reimburse me for my foolishness, not this time._

_The only thing I can take for my idiocy, the only thing I'll ever take to my grave without even letting the others know, is this one last night, this night I spent with you in a rosebush.

* * *

_Dawn: Awwww!

Ace: So cute!

Ed: I think I'm gonna barf.

Roy: Right behind you.

Ace: Can it, you two!

Dawn: Rewards for reviews include, among other things, a rose from the rosebush and the next chapter!

Ed: DON'T REVIEW!

Ace: *beats over head with random objects*

Roy: *watches with wide eyes and attempts to sidle away*

Dawn: *evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 1: Marks

Dawn: OMFG, I'M GONNA UPDATE BEFORE FRIDAY! *spasms on floor*

Ace: Yeah yeah, she had this up, but because I wasted an entire Study Hall editing her new chapter instead of doing my make-up work, you guys get another chapter.

Roy: I LOVE YOU ACE-KUN!

Ed: ... That disturbs me.

Roy: Aw, I love you too, chibi.

Ed: ... That also disturbs me.

Dawn: DOUBLE OMFG, THERE'S A REVIEW! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?

Ace: Let me handle this. *takes review from Dawn* OKAY BOYS, FRONT AND CENTER, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Roy: Yes ma'am! ... Ed, you do the answering.

Ed: I hate you so much. *takes review from Ace* Okay, major ed groupie (this also scares me just a little), Dawn has no idea exactly how I became a werewolf, there will be some kind of backstory on it, but Dawn actually has a really complicated explanation for why I'm so important...

Dawn: In short, Eddo-kun's so important because Frostbite is kind enough to let him have an opinion, plus Godiva and Nightmare aren't really good Alpha males, seeing as they are both gay. I digress, not really.

Roy: ImmortalDawn18 and Ace5980 do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter One- Marks

Roy sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, glaring at the slight cracks he could see with his improved vision and ignoring the slight pulsating pain in his jaw. He hated how he had become likely the one thing Edward would hate more than anything, but it wasn't as if he could do anything to change that now. He had been changed about a hundred years ago, yet he still could picture the blond as clearly as he could anything in his new life.

"Thinking about that werewolf again, Roy?" a feminine voice teased lazily from the doorway.

Roy glared at the speaker, a small impish girl with glowing red eyes. "What the hell are you doing here, Nikki?" he spat, feeling his fangs elongating slightly at the threat. Nicole _never_ came by unless it was to provoke him or attempt to rape him.

"I'll take that as a yes," she pouted, sauntering over to the bed and plopping herself down, forcing Roy to either move or be sat on. He chose the former, scooting away from her as though she was a cobra.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't flame you out of my room now," he growled, glaring at her with as much venom as he could muster.

"Hmmm," she mused, putting one slender black fingernail provocatively on her lip as she pretended to think. "I guess Nick finding that golden-eyed werewolf wouldn't happen to count, would it?"

Roy's interest instantly peaked. "Show me," he demanded, fire burning in his eyes.

She smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." She got to her feet, beckoning to Roy with one lone finger as she padded sensually across the room. He wrinkled his brow at the continued attempts to seduce him even though he'd repeatedly told her he wasn't interested but nonetheless followed her out of his elegant room and down into the dungeons.

To his horror, Nick stood in front of a cell with a whip clutched loving in his hand, observing a chained werewolf with a sadistic gleam in his eye. "Hello Sister, Roy," he said cordially, "Did you come to watch the flogging?"

"No," the former alchemist hissed, "I came to find my mate."

Nick blinked at that, then roared with laughter. "I think you took a wrong turn there, Roy," he chuckled. "Werewolves aren't capable of love."

"Oh no?" Roy snarled, leaning in close to the vampire's face. "Edward loved me. I know he must have because the night before he left, he dragged me from where I was sleeping in my rosebushes up into my bed and tucked me in."

"If he loved you so much, then why'd he leave?" Nick taunted, elbowing his sister pointedly.

Roy wanted to snap. He really did. It was only because Roy had entertained similar thoughts himself that held him back from burning the two spiteful vampires to ashes. "Maybe it was because I scared him, maybe it was because he was ashamed of me, but it's a far more likely theory that because he wanted to keep us all safe when he was human, when he was a werewolf, he decided he'd rather keep suffering rather than hurt us all."

Nicole laughed cruelly. "Werewolves aren't much more than mutts, Roy, little better than humans. They aren't capable of such independent thought."

"You used to be human at one point, Nicole."

"And I hated every minute of it," she snorted. "Your Edward is no different from the rest."

"He was different! He loved! He thought! He was smarter than I was!"

"And you were human," Nick chortled, snapping the whip pointedly. "But now you're not and Edward is no more than a beast. Forget him. Perhaps you can even find someone more entertaining to be with."

"I don't want anyone but Edward," Roy hissed, but Nick and Nicole already sauntered into the cell, intending to whip the poor werewolf inside within an inch of his life. However, upon their entrance, the creature snarled and launched itself past them, throwing itself at Roy and tackling him to the ground. It whined, pawing at Roy's jacket imploringly and staring at him with glowing golden eyes before Nicole grabbed it bodily by the back of a harsh metal collar.

"You little bitch," she growled, furious. It looked from her angry gaze to Roy's, pleading.

Roy knew it was a stretch, he couldn't even see what color the wolf's fur was, but he had to take the chance. How many people could possibly have gold eyes like that and sport such an attraction to Roy, never mind as a werewolf? "Nicole, give him to me," he murmured, digging deep inside himself to find that little nugget of compulsion in an attempt to give himself whatever edge over the vampiress that he could.

The movement was slow, but her hand loosened from the metal, releasing the wolf to the ground. It shook its muzzle out quickly before trotting over to Roy, burying its face in his old Military jacket. The ex-alchemist caressed its ears gently before scooping up the malnourished creature, glaring murderously at the two vampires behind him as he took the wolf back to his room.

The werewolf waited patiently for Roy to close the door behind him and place it reverently onto the bed before he would let the vampire remove any of the barbarous restraints on his body. The muzzle was thrown away, the collar with its sharp spikes destroyed, the shackles burned beyond recognition. Then, still unwilling to lose the hope that this could really be his Ed, the vampire began washing his newest pet, relieved to discover the beast was a male.

Slowly, as the dirt and soot slowly disappeared from the fur, it became distinguishable that the wolf had brilliant gold fur. There were noticeable signs of forced labor, such as imprints of a harness on those once-proud shoulders, but still a hint of pride remained in those golden orbs. And still the vampire didn't ask, didn't want to know for sure. He wanted to hold onto that illusion, if only to prevent himself from once more losing what he loved most.

But the werewolf knew what Roy was hiding from. He squirmed out of his new companion's arms, sitting proudly in the light cast from the moon, and then he began to change. Fur shrank back into skin, bones cracked and reshifted, and the head turned away, unwilling to reveal how the features morphed during the transformation. Finally, metamorphosis complete, the result, a panting boy, shook on his two arms and single leg, barely held upright before the vampire eased him down into a soft lap, tracing over every inch of his long-lost love.

"Edward," he murmured over and over, unable to stop himself. "You've come back." After about the hundredth repetition, the vampire managed to regain control of himself, due in no small part to the renewed aching of his fangs.

"I was beginning to think you'd never shut up," Edward murmured hoarsely, very much the sound of a broken man.

"Promise me you'll never leave me like that again and it won't be a problem," Roy retorted, still giddy from the warmth in his arms.

"How could I not? Leaving you hurt me more than it helped. If I hadn't left," Edward got choked up here from the tears streaming from his golden eyes, but he forced himself past it; Roy had to know. "If I hadn't left, then the rest of my pack would still be alive."

Feeling the shaking of the body beside his own, it was only then that Roy realized the true marks of Ed's suffering were invisible to the naked eye. He tightened his arms around the werewolf soothingly, blatantly ignoring his own needs to better cater to those of the younger, unable to resist thinking, _All these vampires, my own kind, we hurt werewolves to make ourselves feel better. We break them physically. We break them emotionally. We break their bodies and their spirits and leave behind only the ugly scars of what we've done without thought of the consequences. We never bestow love on them, only hate._

_All we've ever, all _I'_ve ever, left on Edward is marks.

* * *

_Dawn: Yay, more sweetness!

Ed: Yay, more inclination for me to barf!

Ace: OKAY, THAT'S IT! *shoves bar of soap into Ed's mouth* SUCK ON THAT, POTTY-MOUTH!

Roy: *wide-eyed* Um, reviews for this chapter include, uh, a baby Ed puppy?

Dawn: I digress, I'm starting to run out of ideas.

Ace: Just give 'em the Ed-puppies. They're just like Eddo-kun, only in puppy form.

Dawn: Okay!

Roy: *pouts* I want an Ed-puppy...

* * *

Ace: Fail Dawn. I give you editing crap, you disregard it.

Dawn: I sorry. Put it up now.

Ace: *pats on head* Good girl.

Dawn: YAY FOR DAWN!


End file.
